


Teardrops on my guitar

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: TS Collection [6]
Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airu was acting odd around Yuu and the blond tried to understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops on my guitar

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

Airu, Ren and Ryouma were in another Digimon haunter, near the school of Yuu, Taiki and Tagiru. Airu, firstly thought it was a cute digimon but when she saw it was some Dobermons, she only made the traps in the DigiQuartz and left the rest to her two friends, going to the school's terrace. She leaned herself on the grid, looking to her pink nails, and sighting for the long time the two boys were taking to return, when she listened some steps behind her.

"Airu?!" Exclaimed Yuu.

Airu turned smiling when she saw the blond she 'idolized', even if she always tells him she wanted the boy as a serve. She threw her arms around his neck, for his surprise and he almost fell with her weight. She had a smiled by side, putting one finger on his cheek.

"So Yuu gave up on fleeing from me and accepted to be my serve, hum?" She asked, smiling.

Yuu shook his head, standing back from the other blond, gentle.

"Ah, I study here Airu. Shouldn't you be in your school, too?"

"I prefer go haunt some cute digimon."

"Oh oh…" He sighted.

"But If it's time for you class, and you didn't come here because you accepted be my serve, why are you here?" The blond girl asked, confuse.

"Oh, it's because Mami, from my class, asked me to meet her, here."

"Mami?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blond girl felt something cold falling from her stomach when she heard the name of the girl, but she tried to hide it, with one of her smiles.

"Hum, and is she beautiful?"

Yuu blushed and stammered, trying to find a way to responder it.

"W-well, she is, and she is very smart too."

The door opened and a girl, with the same age as them came. She had short orange hair and went to Yuu.

"Oh Yuu-sama, I'm happy you came…" She said, happily and then, saw Airu. "But who is she?"

But Airu turned and salted from the terrace, ignoring when Yuu called her, and he went to the grid, see if she was okay, but the girl was in the path now.

"Stupid Airu! It's oblivious that a handsome and smart boy like him will be always rounded by girls." She regretted herself.

She stopped running and leaned on a tree, trying to organize her feelings, while rubbing her pink eyes, before any tear felled.

"Airu, are you okay? Are you… Crying?" He asked, concerned.

Airu quickly disguised, rising her eyebrow.

"Of course Airu isn't crying, what idea little Yuu."

"I was worried when you salted from the high so quickly, did something happen?" He insisted.

"It's nothing that I can't heal. It's better Yuu go back to Mami or she would be sad."

"Er, didn't you like her?" He asked, surprise.

Airu sent him a smiled that looked sad but after, she gave a little laugh.

"She has things that Airu have to live without."

Airu turned, going to Ryouma and Ren, whom were waiting for her, outside the school, letting Yuu intrigued with the things the blond told him.

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

In that afternoon, another haunt started in the DigiQuartz, between Tagiru's team and Ryouma's team, they trying to see who would capture the digimon. But what looked easy wasn't. Even Airu's traps didn't capture the Scorpiomon, that was digging in the ground, destroying all the traps and throwing everything he seen, with his big tail.

"Ryouma, the only way to win, is joining our teams." Taiki suggested.

Ryouma, who was thinking, agreed and they six were together, side by side, waiting for the Digimon. Airu looked uncomfortable besides Yuu, but she put her hands on her hips, ignoring him. Scorpiomon appeared under the ground, making everything shakes and everybody started to run in groups and when Airu saw, she was running with the blond boy. She put her hands on her face, complaining.

"Why, from all of them, I had to end with Yuu?!" She exclaimed, irritated.

Yuu looked at her, surprise. She always tried to find a way to be with him. He shook his head.

"Airu, it's not the right time to complain about it, we need to hide." He told her.

Their digimons stood behind, to try to stop the digimon. They stopped at a tree and Yuu had an idea.

"Airu, we should climb this tree, it'll be better to see when the Scorpiomon will attack." The blond boy suggested.

"Ok."

Yuu climbed and officered his hand to the girls, but she snorted, averting his hand, climbing on her own way. Yuu sighted and when both were over a bough, she sat as far as she could, of the boy, irritated. Yuu didn't like to run into the other's life, but he was worry about the girl he liked, she wasn't like that, she was full of energy. So he asked gentle:

"Airu, what's the matter? You've been acting odd since this morning..."

"Airu doesn't has nothing."

She leaned her chin on her knees, looking to the ground, under her.

"What does Mami has that you have to live without?"

Airu blushed, trying to hide her face but Yuu got close to her quickly, holding her wrists gentle.

"Airu, talk to me, please." He asked, low.

Airu tried to hide her pink eyes, embracing the boy and hiding her face on his neck. It was a strange moment to Yuu because normally when she hugged him, she threw herself with all, on him, but this time, she was sad.

"Let Airu stays like this just a little…" She pleaded.

"It's okay Airu, you can have the time you need."

A little clumsy, he caressed her blond ponytails, feeling the softness of her hair. But something under them shook, making them two almost fall from the tree and Yuu held tight, with one hand, the bought where they were, keeping Airu with him.

"I can't believe he didn't fall in my traps!" She exclaimed.

Under them, they saw the digimon got out from his hole, slamming on the tree again, making the couple almost fall again, but this time, the bought was breaking.

"OPOSSUMON!"

"DAMEMON!"

Both called their digimons, to be found by them.

"Listen me Airu, we have to climb the next bough, ok?" He told her.

"Airu isn't afraid. She doesn't have fears…"

Yuu gave her a little smile, seeing that part of the girl was acting normally again. They started to climb but Scorpiomon hit more and more on the tree, making it shake.

"Airu was wrong. I'm afraid Yuu, we'll fall!" She almost shouted.

Yuu, under her, tried to calm her.

"Believe me, you won't fall, I'll catch you, if it happens."

Airu open her eyes, looking to the boy under her.

"Promise?"

" But now you have to keep climbing."

She took a deep breath and started to climb again, more confident, while their partners digimon were arriving to defeat Scorpiomon.

"Thanks Damemon." Said Yuu.

"Are you ok Airu?" Asked Opposumon.

Airu and Yuu took their digivices, digivolving their digimons. The others haunters arrived too and the battled started and Tagiru captured the digimon in the end. When Yuu and Airu were in the ground, she hurt her knee.

"Airu, you've hurt yourself!" He said, worried.

"It's nothing!" She said, rolling her eyes.

But Yuu took a handkerchief from his pocket, covering her injury.

"Better?"

"Better."

"So guys, it's time to return." Said Taiki.

Taiki, Tagiru and Yuu went to one side and Ryouma, Ren and Airu, to the other, but the couple looked each other until they were very distant.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Airu was on her bed that night and had a pink guitar on her lap. After the cuties teddy bears and making traps, playing guitar was her other hobby. The music she was playing was from an American singer and, for her, the song talked about how she was feeling in these days. Someone knocked the door.

"Come…" She said.

Her pinky eyes widened when she saw Yuu standing on her room's door. She didn't know he knew where she lived. But she kept playing the music, that was in the end and he stood on the door, admiring her beautiful voice.

" _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star…"_ She was singing.

"Oww, you have such a beautiful voice." He said, amazed.

When she finished, she wanted to throw her arms around his neck, but her knee was hurting, so she only smiled by side and said:

"So, did Yuu give up on Mami and wants to be Airu's serve?"

Yuu laughed, sitting on her bed and he touched her knee, gentle, making her blush.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I told you, it's only a little injury, tomorrow it'll have disappeared."

"Airu, I'm only a friend of Mami. She likes Tagiru. And…"

The blond girl widened more her eyes.

"And…? She asked.

Yuu was looking nervous to keep saying, but he took courage and held her hands between his owns and said, softness:

"And she isn't the one I like. It's you Airu, the one with I want to be and stay. I don't want to make you cry because I like to see you happy…I'm sorry if I only realizes it now." He finished, smiling gently.

Airu smiled sweetness, shaking her hand and staring at his blue eyes.

"I like you too, Yuu."

Yuu pulled her gently to sit on his lap, taking care to don't hurt her injured knee and, asking for permission, he kissed her, tasting their first kiss. They lips only touched, before the kiss got deeper, making their breath go fast and their lips, red. They two parted slowly and he leaned her body on his chest, feeling her warm and smell.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my serve?" She asked, smiling.

"Airu!" He laughed.

And they two started to kiss again.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._


End file.
